Electronic devices may include certain features to enhance a user experience. For example, an electronic device may include a sensing element designed to monitor the user as well as a surrounding environment. In particular, a wearable electronic device can include multiple sensors used for interacting with a user that can provide information related to a current physical condition and/or health of the user as well as provide relevant environmental information.